


The Moments We Share Together

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fantasy, Female Stan, Gender Hidding Stan, Lamia, Lots of Love Making, Sarashi, Sibling Incest, Stan Might Get Knocked Up, Teen Stans, open suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: A collection of story's of the Stan twins being (and making) in love with each other. Stan is a female in this story. Opened to ideas on what you want to read about what these two will do.





	The Moments We Share Together

Today was a bad morning.

It started off when the alarm clock had failed to go off, resulting to missing the train and arriving to school late. Then a pack of bullies stole Ford’s lunch and stuffed him in a locker. Stan got into a small fight with them and wounded up in the principal’s office. One of Ford’s projects had gone wrong in science class, Stan got yelled at by a teacher, it started to rain once they got out and didn’t have any umbrellas so they got soaked, and now the usual train that had the quickest route home was suffering major difficulties and the only available train took the longest to get to their destination.

And it was jammed packed with people.

Prefect.

Just prefect.

“Freakin’ worst day ever.” Stan muttered angrily with his arms crossed. Ford nodded in agreement. The train was nearly packed with people, filling in gaps that were impossible to squeeze through. Thankfully, the near end of the train was less crowed the in the front. However, it was just the small hallway that separated the local passenger car to the privet sector of the train.

It didn’t help that the hallway was small that it only just barely had enough room for both twins to lean against one wall and stare at each other. It was luck that Ford found out that the door was unlocked and dragged his twin in. The cramped close quarters with strangers was starting to get to him and Stan. At least now they had some elbow room.

“At least we’re almost dry.” Ford looked at their clothes, trying his hardest to stay positive. Stan gave out a sigh, sliding down the wall stretching his legs out till his feet touched the other wall Ford was up against, each leg on one side of Ford.

Being between Stan’s legs was a little uncomforting to Ford. Even with the knowledge that he could simply just step over them or ask Stan to move them, he didn’t want to do anything that would bring his twin’s mood down even further. Stan didn’t take too well with bad days.

Then, out of nowhere, the train gave a sudden jerk, tossing the teens off their balance and falling to the floor. As they slowly sat up and tried to get their senses together, a speaker in the corner clicked to life and a man’s voice, filled with static but still audible, spoke through it. “ ** _Sorry about that folks. It seems that the storm is causing some difficulties. The train will be stopped momentarily till the storm lets up some and we will continue on our way._** ” The twins stared at each other as the speaker clicked off.

Outside the door that lead to the passenger car, angry cries muffled through the wood.

“Well ain’t **that** jus’ great.” Stan huffed, getting to his feet and helping Ford up. “Pa is really gonna have our heads once we get back.”

“Maybe it won’t be that long of a wait. It can’t be that bad of a storm out.” Ford said, though the sound of heavy rainfall hitting the roof did little to comfort his own worry. With no response from Stan, Ford sighed, getting comfortable on the floor and taking out a sketchbook from his bag.

Might as well have something to distract himself from the boredom.

*^*

The watch on Ford’s wrist told that a solid thirty minutes had passed, and the train had yet to start moving again. Their father was going to give them hell once they were home, Ford thought, adding the last detail to his sketch and admired his work.

Stan had been a good model for his sketch. Body posed against the door frame, shoulders slaked with hands tucked into his jacket’s pockets. One leg crossed over the other. It wasn’t much, but Ford rather liked sketching drawings of his twin.

His eyes drifted toward Stan. His twin was frowning, listening to the angry mumbles of the other passengers and the rain hitting against the train. His clothes were now dry but Ford caught him tugging at his shirt a few times, looking very uncomfortable. Ford could only think of one thing that was bothering his twin.

“This is borin’.” Stan spoke, cutting off Ford’s chance to speak. “I can’t stand bein’ here any longer! I’m goin’ insane here!”

“It’s only been about thirty minutes Stanley.” Ford slowly stood up. “It’s not going to be forever. The train will start moving again soon, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah? Well.” Stan turned his gazed to the door that led to the privet sector. “I’m goin’ ta explore a bit.” A mischievous glint was in his eyes as he moved towards the door.

“You can’t do that Stanley!” Ford moved in the way before Stan could get any further. “That’s the _privet_ sector. We’re not allowed in there!”

“Why not?”

“Because—!” Ford clasped one hand over his mouth, looking around as if someone was watching them. “Because it’s reserved only to the ace class students.” Ford spoke in a whisper, becoming very nervous. “We’re not part of that class, and if anyone who’s not part of ace class goes in there, they get kicked out of the school program!”

“But only if they get caught.” Stan smirked. “An’ last I recall hearin’, those ace snob class are out of town on a trip fer a whole month, which means that nobody is really in that last car.” Pushing past Ford, Stan went out the door and into the rain.

“Stanley!” Ford hissed, grabbing his stuff and followed his twin. The rain was coming down hard as Ford stepped out, soaking him through his uniform quickly and drenching him to the skin. He held his bag up over his head to have some protection from the elements, succeeding only a little. Water droplets were pilling up on Ford’s glasses, obscuring his vision no matter how hard he tried to wipe them away. “Stanley!”

Stan was hunched over, working on the lock that separated him and the privet sector. Ford wasn’t sure if he could believe that his twin would be able to pick a high tech lock that was made to keep non-ace students from getting in, or feel sorry for the company for making the locket that was easily picked by Stanley for his impressively superior skills at locking picking. Maybe the later as Stan turned to him with a grin and opened the door.

The twins rushed inside, shutting the door behind them and locking it tight. Water dripped from their bodies, looking at one another before their mouths slowly grew into wide grins, giggling with excitement. They were in the special reserved passenger car, breaking the rule without anyone noticing. It was like one of their adventures as young kids coming true.

Stan looked about the car, smiling as he took in the sight. “Faaancy.” He whistled, walking deeper into the car. The car was well refurnished, cushioned blue seating and actual lighting, all shiny and looking brand new. The car only had six windows, one in each door and two on either wall side of the car. For a split second, Ford remember a rumor about a special feature installed in the windows. From the outside, the window looked black and empty, but here on the inside with the light on, he could see through each window clear to the outside. A one view sided window if he recalled what it was called correctly.

“Hey Ford! Cheek it out!” Ford looked away from the windows over to Stan. “This car has an air system!” Stan pointed to the top section of the car were air vents were installed. “We can get our clothes dry in no time!” Stan quickly headed over to a small panel on the wall, pressing it a few times before air started to pour out from the vents.

“Now this is what I’m talkin’ ‘bout!” Stan cheered, taking off his jacket and footwear, hanging it on the ceiling bars under one of the air vents. Ford smiled as he too took off his own jacket and hung it, looking down at himself with a frown and taking off his sweater and hung that as well, leaving him only in his undershirt and pants. He then proceeded to slip out of his shoes and take off his socks, leaving them by the door to dry out. After making sure that his belongings were still dry in his bag, he set it aside.

Looking about the inside of the car, Ford admired how its metal interior almost looked futuristic compared to all the other old wooden cars, slightly jealous that the ace class had all the privileges. His eyes widened at the sight of a small fridge placed in one of the back corners of the room. And it looked to be full.

Stan also spotted it, smiling wide and padding over to it. “No way! They also get a fridge?! Jerks!” Stan opened the door, looking at the contents on the inside. “Hey Sixer, ya want a drink? They got some Pitt Cola in here.” He took out a can, holding it up into view. He slowly frowned as he got no response, looking up.

Ford stood behind him, eyes glued onto Stan with a glazed look. He took in the curve of his twin’s bent over body, the way it was positioned and the curve in the hip area. The drenched sweater was sagging, clinging to the upper body while the jeans hugged Stan’s legs tightly. Too tightly.

Stan blushed slightly, looking away as Ford admired his body and grabbed another can and stood up, kicking the door shut while holding out a can of Pitt Cola to his brother. Ford took the can, but his eyes remained on Stan as he moved to sit under one of the vents.

Warm air rolled over Stan as he sighed contently, opening the can and taking a swig. He was slightly jealous of how the ace class always had these small privileges. A privet train car, special meals, full paid field trips. Heck, they were even allowed to miss a couple of school days and no one cared!

Well, they only had one more year till the final year of high school, and with Ford’s genius, he was sure to land in the ace class and have all the privileges he wanted. And maybe slip him something under the table once and again.

Thunder rolled outside. Stan glanced out the window and smiled at his reflection. He almost looked exactly like Ford, only, his face was slimmer, smoother. His face was free of pimples since about a week ago and his nose was notably smaller than his brother’s. His hair had grown to a shoulder length and small eye brows, and though he’d never admit it out loud or agree with his ma or Ford, he looked almost… feminine. Closer to some of ma’s features rather than their pa’s. He chuckled, thinking how silly he was being and turned away from his refection, raising the can to his lips to have another swing.

The can hovered over his lips as his eyes widened. Something was rubbing him. He glanced down, blushing. Some _one_ was rubbing him.

“U-uh, S-Sixer?” Stan glanced over to his brother, who had taken a seat next him and was rubbing a very… 'sensitive' place. “Wh-what are y-ah-ya doin’?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ford asked, keeping his eyes locked on the certain spot he was rubbing, working slowly with four of his six fingers.

“Well, y-yeah but—” Stan sucking a breath, twisting in his seat. “What’s gotten i-into ya?” He asked, sliding down into the seat and spreading his legs wide. Ford didn’t answer. Instead, he only continued to rub, moving his fingers with rhythm and pressing down slightly. Stan shivered, sparks flying up his spine and panting as Ford rubbed faster. “Yer never b-been this straight f-forward before.”

Ford hummed, pressing down on one finger and listened as his twin panting. “I wanted to try something. I’ve been… studying it for a while now. It’s something I wanted to do for a long while now. With you.”

“L-like what?” Stan squirmed, biting his lower lip as his cheeks darkened.

“Well.” Ford worked his hand, moving it upwards to the top of Stan’s pants, dropping it down slowly as his twin gasped, dropping his can as it clattered to the floor. His fingers got to work as he continued to talk. “Do you remember our little bet? The one a month back?”

Stan didn’t answer, his mind couldn’t think straight as Ford fingers worked on him, touching him in places that made his head spin and his gut feel on fire. He was sure that his twin knew that he had forgotten to put underwear on in their haste to get to school today.

“Today is the day that bet comes to light, my dear twin.” Ford moved closer, moving in close so that he could whisper in Stan’s ear. His breath was hot as he spoke. “Today, you and I shall lose our… purity.”

Stan moaned as one of Ford’s fingers went in, rubbing inside him as Ford watched, taking a small sip of his drink. “W-w-wh-wha-Ah!-what b-bet?!” He gasped, trying his hardest not to lose it then and there as another finger joined in, scissoring him open and playing around.

Ford leaned in close, setting the drink aside and guided Stan’s head to look at him as his lips met with his twin’s. They moaned as they explored each other, dragging their tongues together, and feeling around as Ford worked his finger’s down below. Stan’s hands cupped Ford’s face, deepening their kiss.

It was a wonder how they felt about each other, keeping it a secret to the world and hiding their feelings so that none would be the wiser. Their feelings had grown from the sibling caring love to a more aroused, body exploring love that depended on both their needs and desires. They had only done the small light touching with the occasional deep kiss now and then, but now it seemed to be the next step.

Stan flinched as his body shuddered, moaning into Ford’s mouth as he came. They pulled away from each other, panting heavily with their faces dusted red. Ford withdrew his hand, admiring the sticking clear coating on his fingers.

“O-okay Sixer. What b-bet are we t-takin’ here?” Stan panted, coming down from his high.

Ford whipped his hand on his shirt, looking into Stan’s eyes. “Remember that little test bet about two weeks back? The one with the substitute teacher in your class?” He watched as Stan’s face scrunched a bit, thinking hard about the memory, and smiled when Stan’s face fell.

“Ah jeez.” He sank deep into the seat, sighing sadly. “I was really hopin’ ya forgot ‘bout it.”

“Not likely.” Ford smiled, getting up. “We had a deal Stanley, come on. I’ve waited long enough.”

Stan huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

“I’m sure that you’ve waited long enough too.” Stan’s eyes widen at the sound of a zipper going down. Blushing red as he slowly looked back as Ford pulled his jeans down, letting his half erected cock poke out.

Stan felt warm as he stared at his twin’s manhood. Thick, long, leaking. It was suddenly very tempting to just get up, shove his twin down and ride him, but, Stan was a man of his word.

Even if he wasn’t really a man.

With a groan, Stan stood up, pulling down his pants and stepping out of them. They were wet with his juices, and he was still dripping from there as well. He glared at it as he stood up, grabbing the ends of his sweater, but stopped. He looked at Ford, biting the inner of his mouth slightly.

Ford nodded. With Ford’s approval, Stan lifted his sweater up slowly. Ford’s eyes marveled as the thick sweater came off, reveling smooth skin and a thin, well-toned curvy body underneath. He hated how Stan hid his true body underneath, how their father disproved of Stan’s true looks and how he—no, **she** had to go out being a boy.

His eyes came on the wrapping as the sweater came off. They looked tight, and uncomfortable. They had to go. His hands got to work, starling Stan as his fingers worked on the knot in the back, slowly unwinding the fabric.

Stan sighed as the last of the bandages came off. His chest was starting to hurt for so long. He looked down at himself and glared at the two reasons he needed to hide himself.

“I think you’re almost to a G cup.” Ford discarded the fabric, admiring his twin fully now.

Stan turned his head away, crossing his… _her_ arms over her chest. “Shut up.” She sighed as Ford took the rest of his clothes off, throwing them aside. “Okay, so, how are we doin’ this? It’s our first time, an’ ya won the bet, so what’s our first time gonna be?”

“Standing.”

Stan raised a brow at her brother. “Standin’?”

“Turn around.” Ford motioned for her to turn. Still confused, Stan complied, looking at herself in the windows reflection.

“I don’t know what ya have planned Sixer. I honestly though ya were the doggy style type.” Stan huffed before her breathing hitched. Ford’s hands grabbed her chest, groping her tightly. “What are ya—?!” She started before a moan cut through her words. Ford’s hand kneed the soft flesh, working their way slowly. It wasn’t the first time Ford had done this, only all the other times were sometimes by mistake or just some small exploring. Now Ford was touching her in a way that she never felt before. “F-Fooorrd~.”

Ford smiled, nuzzling the back of Stan’s head and breathed in deeply. The smell of ocean salt and brown sugar tingled his nose. Was it a new shampoo product she was trying? He teased Stan’s nipples, squeezing them and listened to her gasps. “Turn around love.” He whispered softly to her, letting go of her breasts and trailing his hands down her waist to her hip.

Stan turned, looking at Ford and blushing deeply as he brought her close to a warm embrace, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close. She let out a small ‘Eep!’ as Ford lifted her up, looping his arms under her knees with his hands supporting her back to keep her from falling backwards. She looked down at Ford’s positioned cock under her folds, both leaking and eager to finally meet each other. “Kinker.” She huffed.

“Knucklehead.” Ford shot back with a smile, slowly lowering her down.

The fat pink tip of Ford’s thick dick poked into Stan’s folds, slowly pushing in bit by bit as the two teens watched panting with red faces. “Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh **_wow_**.” Stan moan as her flower was stretched further than it had ever been, both in pain and pleasure as Ford’s cock slowly vanished into her. Soon the tip was inside, and Ford, with all the reading he had done to prepare for this moment, couldn’t believe how warm and soft his sister felt inside. He grunted as he lowered Stan down more, lavishing in the warmth of his twin's body.

Blood dripped to the floor, making a small puddle on the ground along with other fluids. Ford wasn’t sure if it would stain the floor, but he didn’t care. Soon, Ford was fully sheathed inside of Stan. They were still, marveling at the sight and touch of their first time. Warmth spread inside Stan, smiling at the sight of her brother fully inside of her. His thick cock throbbing deep within her was an experience that she had never felt before.

“Ready?” Ford asked, looking deep into his twin’s eyes.

Stan nodded, wrapping her arms around Ford’s shoulders. “Ready.”

Ford pulled out his cock, sliding it back in with a slow thrust. He pulled out again and thrusted back in, slowly getting the hang of it. Stan gasped as Ford’s cock moved within her, rubbing her walls and making her feel warm down below. Her breasts jiggled with each thrust her brother went into her, bouncing about with freedom as he picked up the speed.

“A-ah-ha-aaaa-ah-ha-ah!” Stan gasped, holding into Ford as he soon thrusting into her without restraint, going deep within her and not slowing down anytime soon. “Oh! Oh Ford! S-Sixer!” She cried out. “K-Keep Going! Ram Into M-Me! Make Me You’re Gal!”

Ford grunted as he kept the fast rhythm he had. His twin’s cries of deep pleasure surged the energy deep within him, pounding into Stan without relent. “Mine. You were a-always mine S-Stanley! Nobody e-e-else can h-have you!”

“N-Nobody else!” Stan howled, smashing her lips against Ford. The car’s heat was building up as the two continued making love as the rain outside kept coming down hard. Lighting flashed through the sky, thunder rolling as the rain poured down to the ground without relent.

“A-AH! F-Ford! I’m-I’m Cummin’!” Stan screamed as her walls tightened, liquid dripping to the floor as Ford kept going.

“I-I’m c-close too.” He panted, heat burning deep within him as a tightness grew in his abdomen. “Stanley!” Ford gasped. He wasn’t going to last longer.

With a final thrust, both teens cried out as a bright flash of lighting struck outside. Hot seed shot deep within Stan, seeping out and mixing in with all the other liquids on the ground. Ford’s knees were weak, slowly sinking to the ground as the twins panted deeply, holding each other close as they rode off the adrenaline. Stan’s walls greedily milked Ford’s cock of all its warm seed, spilling to the floor as Ford pulled out.

Ford nuzzled his twin’s face, smiling brightly. “Worth the wait?”

Stan smiled widely, nodding her head. “Two years waits worth an’ it’s better than I hoped fer.”

“Good.” Ford kissed Stan, holding her close enough to hear her heart pounding against her chest. After a while, they detangled themselves from each other, grabbing their clothes and getting dressed. “So, how are we going to deal with this?” Ford motioned to the mess of the floor.

“Eh, no one’s gonna be cheekin’ this place fer a while.” Stan shrugged, back to looking like a man again. “Probably best jus’ ta leave it. No one’s gonna have anythin’ that connects it ta us.”

“I hope not.” Ford sighed, rubbing his head.

Stan rolled his eyes, grabbing Ford’s abandoned can of Pitt Cola and dumped it. “There. Now there’s no way of tellin’.” He dropped the can, watching as it rolled.

Ford examined the mess, frowning, but nodded. It would be a while before the ace class got back, and by then all this would be dried up and cleaned before anyone realized what had happened here.

Their attention was torn away by their mess as a speaker cracked to life. “ ** _Alright folks. Seems that the storm has let up some so we’ll be back on our way again. So sit tight and enjoy the ride._** ”

“‘Bout time.” Stan huffed as the speaker turned off. He swayed slightly as the train began moving again, holding onto Ford as he tried to gain her bearings.

“Are you okay?” Ford asked, holding his twin close. Stan nodded, letting Ford lead them back to the seats.

“I hope that wasn’t a onetime deal there.” Stan cringed as he sat down.

“Believe me, that was hardly the last of it.” Ford wound one arm around Stan, pulling him close to a side hug. “I have a few more ‘activities’ I want to try, but not at the moment.”

“Joy killer.” Stan winked, snuggling close to his twin.

*^*

Fortune seemed to smile on the Stan twins as they got home. Their father was out before they got home, so the little incident of coming home late was put under the rug and their ma was happy to comply with keeping their little secret. She was unaware of what her children had done before they got home, but didn’t pry about it.

A quick hop in the shower had cleaned away the twins’ activities, though Stan did have a small limp to his step when he walked.

“Hey, Pointdexter?”

“Hm?” Ford looked over the side of his bed down at his twin. “Yes?”

“When do ya plan on havin’ another ‘activity’ together?” Stan asked, drawing circles on his stomach, still feeling their earlier actions lingering between his legs.

“Not for a while Stanley.” Ford smirked as Stan pouted. “But, I plan to make it better one than our first.”

“Ya better.” Stan huffed as Ford smirked away, not knowing all the activities he had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if this is alright and if you have any ideas for future chapters.


End file.
